vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Broom
Who is Broom? Broom - just as his name might imply - is a reanimated magical object with a strong innate urge to clean. Aside from being a roleplaying regular he streams his adventures in VRChat. It used to seldom show any attempt to communicate aside from cleaning. On some occasions it moves twice either forward - to indicate yes - or to the sides - to indicate no - in rapid succession. History of Broom Broom started his adventures in 2018 where he explored various worlds and had people following him around being fascinated by brooms. One who became infatuated with him was a woman by the name of KDowling who kept following him around everywhere that he went. She would later proclaim them married to people that they encountered. Having met him previously Broom encountered Shrimp again in a public Winchester map that was filled solely with mute players. Finding this really strange Shrimp asked him to following him along and "do a thing". Little did he know that he would be invited into the RP lobby. On Mar 23rd, 2018 Broom followed Shrimp to The Great Pug and was later followed by his already proclaimed wife KDowling. There he would met the proprietor Roflgator, his friend Chipz and many others of the local regular patrons. He would hang around and just help clean up stuff at the bar but never showed any signs of communicating. Broom would eventually stop visiting the lobbies and in his absence in mid 2018 his wife KDowling would meet the group again without him and tell them that she had since divorced him. She was confronted and accused of having murdered poor Broom by Roflgator, a crime that she admitted to. Much later this turned out not to be the case. In a seemingly random chance meeting Broom met Roflgator again in a public Great Pug in Jan 2019 - almost a whole year since his disappearance. He was re-invited later and appeared at The Golden Gator bar wearing the signature "Bunny Girl" outfit that it's employees wear. Being overjoyed at his return, outfit and hard work in picking up anything that falls to the ground he was "hired" to work at The Golden Gator by Roflgator. |thumb]] He supplied King K Kola samples to customers on Feb 19th, 2019. On Mar 4th Broom won an elimination dating game-show where Zager was the "bachelorette". Broom was burned by vandals during the Soda Pop Conflict in Bricktown. Alternate roleplaying characters Joshua Joshua is an uncle of KasumiXKitty who was introduced when SciFri met the rest of her demon family on May 26th, 2019 consisting partly of her succubus sisters. He hails from somewhere cold and is habituated to cold weather and climate. During their short introduction he ended up being pitted against SciFri in a duel which resulted in him getting banished magically. Being banished did not mean the worst of fates as Joshua would later reappear unhurt in Bricktown. Twitch Clip - Joshua is banished Trivia *Outside of VRChat whenever Broom communicates he usually does so using emotes or italic font that portrays his actions or thoughts in the specific situation in an in-character way. **Often something starting with "Sweeps by and..." *Broom dutifully and unrelentingly cleans up any objects it sees lying on the ground. *Being both a mute and unable to sign, he's often ironically referred to as "The Best RP:er ever". *It's doubtful that Broom receives any pay. It most probably works for free. *The King K Kola vending machines are placed by Broom. They're entities with static coordinates that he places out. Sometimes their location desyncs and appear different to each player. *Broom's Birthday was revealed to be September 13th *Technically from an out-of-character perspective Broom has VR gear and uses both hands, but they are invisible in his character model. **This was put on display once when he juggled knives. *He did a voice reveal on May 22nd, 2019 by posting an image of putting down his "RP-card" and answered questions while playing another game. His first time speaking he revealed some secrets. **It was Shrimp that first invited him to the RP lobby back in 2018. **KDowling had been following him everywhere and he had never actually agreed to any wedding with her. **Him breaking the silence means that Wooks now holds the longest record of never speaking out of all mute members from the initial RP group. Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/vrbroom Links to Video clips *Twitch Clip - KDowling claims to have killed Broom... D: *Twitch Clip - Broom breaks the game *Twitch Clip - Roflgator visits and threatens Broom in his home Gallery Broom gallery Rofl Jan 23rd 30 Broom and Sipp.jpg|Broom and Sipp. Rofl Jan 25th 24 Broom bunny ears.jpg|Dutifully ready to clean, with Zager, Morph and Emery working at the bar counter. Rofl Jan 30th 6 Broom cleaning up.jpg|Cleaning up trash from the floor. Rofl Jan 30th 17 Zager and Broom.jpg|Broom and Zager at The Golden Gator. Rofl Feb 11th 1 Broom in his natural habitat.jpg|Broom foind in his natural habitat one time that Roflgator joined on him... Rofl Feb 19th 40 The Juicers gang.jpg|Drugged up gangmembers from "The Juicers" partake in the samples. Rofl Feb 27th 2 Broom poland.jpg|Broom in Poland Rofl Mar 4th 10 Zager and Broom.jpg|Broom being selected by Zager and winning an elimination dating-show Rofl Mar 5th 16 Burn Broom.jpg|Poor burnt broom... Rofl Mar 5th 17 Spellboy and Burnt Broom.jpg|Broom and Spellboy. Rofl Mar 10th 10 Broom.jpg|Broom with a bunny-girl headband. Rofl Mar 18th 4 St Patricks Broom and Bruton Gaster.jpg|St. Patricks dressed broom working in The Great Pug Rofl April 7th 1 Broom and MoveAlongMrRob.jpg|Futuristic broom with R2D2 Alternate character gallery Rofl May 26th 2019 13 Hafumi (Crumpet) and Joshua (Broom).jpg|Hafumi and Joshua Rofl May 26th 2019 14 Sai Ho (Wimchimp) SciFri Kasumi Hafumi (Crumpet) and Joshua (Broom).jpg|Sai Ho, SciFri, Kasumi, Hafumi and Joshua Rofl May 26th 2019 38 Joshua (Broom).jpg|Joshua Rofl June 9th 2019 5 Frank (Broom).jpg|"Frank" the undead monster during the opening of Necro Nights Artwork gallery Wooks, Zager, Emery and Broom artwork by PreAlphaTonyC.png|Artwork of Wooks, Zager, Emery and Broom by PreAlphaTonyC. Category:People Category:Characters Category:Constructs